The Day The World Of Glee Became Backwards
by Girl0nFire02
Summary: Inspired by the story Gleedo by @FinchelFan728 I made my own completely reversed glee story. What if the populars were the gleeks and the gleeks were the populars. With a little twist. Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Edit Your First Chapter Here


	2. Summer Before School Glee Auditions

Freshman Year

Finn's P.O.V

I can't wait to start the new year! I'm going to be a Freshman! My mom says these four years are going to be the best years of my life. Hopefully. I am now currently at the summer auditions for the school's glee club. It's 11 days before school and  
/during

this time, we have summer auditions for any clubs or sports. (The first 3 days are for he cheerios and football/basketball players. The next 2 days is for glee club. Then volleyball, then baseball, then track, then swim team, then soccer, then hockey.)  
/Anyways, it's my turn to go. I'm second till last before this group called the "Unholy Trinity." I sing "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" and I know I was the best so far. Everyone shouts while giving me a "Standing O." You can tell who's popular  
/in this group and who's not. The "Unholy Trinity" performs 3 by Britney Spears and I have to say that everyone including myself is very impressed because these girls are on my level of talent.

(They made up a dance to go with this so you can just imagine what the dance is. Lol. But the all start with their backs turned but they are covering Rachel like the others did Quinn in "Say A Little Prayer.")

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Oh

Tina:Babe, pick a night

To come out and play

If it's alright

What do you say?

Rachel:Merrier the more

Triple fun that way

Twister on the floor

What do you say?

All:Are you in

Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)

Are, you in

I am countin'

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Oh

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Oh

Rachel:Three is a charm

Two is not the same

I don't see the harm

So are you game?

All(Rachel Leading):Lets' make a team

Make 'em say my name

Lovin' the extreme

Now are you game?

All:Are, you in

Livin' in sin is the new thing

Are, you in

Tina:I am countin'

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Tina:What we do is innocent

Rachel:Just for fun and nothin' meant

Tina:If you don't like the company

Tina and Mercedes:Let's just do it you and me

You and me

Rachel:Or three

Or four

On the floor!

Tina:One,

Rachel:two,

Mercedes:three

Rachel:Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

Mercedes:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Rachel:Everybody loves me

Oh

All:One, two, three

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And I'm caught in between

Tina:Countin'

All:One, two, three

Rach, T and Me

Gettin' down with 3T

Everybody loves me

Rachel:Oh

WOAH! Is all I have you say. I'm actually quite speechless so is everyone else and they look super intimidated too. I thought I was talented. I mean I'm still the best but they were the best also.

Woo! Mr. Schuesays while clapping. We all give them a "Standing O" and shout woo! They all blush really hard and the one standing in the middle,Rachel Barbara Berry, is so beautiful.I've had the biggest crush on her since forever. "We'll  
keep you guys

posted," and with those last words the girls said thank you and walked off stage looking with Rachel leading looking flawless.


	3. Cheerios Auditions

Rachel's P.O.V  
There's 14 days until school starts and around this time the popular kids have their tryouts for the sports teams a.k.a cheerios and football/basketball teams. I can't wait for the tryouts to start. I hope that I become captain even though I am only a  
freshman. I just don't want to disappoint my mom and dad. I mean don't get me wrong, I love cheerleading, I love it as much as I love singing. My mom and dad have put me in private dancing, singing, ballet, and aerobatics lessons and competitions  
and recitals related to those things ever since I was 2 years old. I only came second once and that was on my second competition. I was also put in beauty pageants and won those. For my self-indulgence and my parents I will try to become captain of  
the cheerios, homecoming princess, prom queen, president of the celibacy club, and class president all 4 years of high school and get a 4.0 GPA each year. Sounds like a lot right? No. I can do a lot more than that. Trust me. Anyways, I'm with my two  
besties Tina nad Mercedes. Mercedes is my second in command but I love both of then to death. We are just talking about if we see any cute football players trying out and we do. Kurt, Blaine, and Artie. I said "On the count of three, let's say whose  
the cutest. 1,2,3 KURT! We all shout at the same time. Nah huh, I called him first in second grade. Sorry." "Fine then I call Blaine." Tina said. " "I wanted Artie anyway." Mercedes said with sass. Which this is all true though they both had crushes  
on those two since forever. Just like me with Kurt. Then we ALL jump once we hear "GET INTO THREE LINES YOU ACNE FACED FREAKS!" Coach S shouts in her famous bullhorn. Man, I love this women already. In order to stay here for tryouts, you must know  
how to do a split (nine people leave), a cartwheel, back bend kick-over, and a roundoff (three people people leave) the basic jumps (two people leave), a Scorpio and a needle (six people leave), and a backflip and front flip (ten people leave). (Wow  
we are now left with 24 people including me and those three seniors.) You must also have a little rhythm for when we incorporate dance into our routines. NOW! I have my top 3 seniors up here in the front who will show you the routine. They show us  
a complex routine with all that stuff that Ms.S said. But I know that I'll be able to keep up with without even breaking a sweat. Alright, now I want you all to try and attempt that routine. I'm giving you guys three chances so don't mess this up.  
shortest to tallest, youngest to oldest. Alright GO! Coach S looks impressed by me Mercy, and, T. But especially me. The whole team gets the routine on the third try. Eh, tomorrow we will test your physical stability. NOW GO SHOWER YOU ALL SMELL LIKE  
FAILURE! I didn't even flinch once. You three in my office, NOW! What do you think she wants? Asks M&M Maybe to personally throw us off the team? Replies/asks T. I don't think so I like where this is going. I say to boost our confidence. and this  
is why you're our leader Rach. Mercy says. Uhh huh. T agrees. Once we get into Coach's office she says, "sit the three of you." We sit down with me in the middle, M on my left and T on my right. She stares at us for a good five minutes before starting...  
What's your names? I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm Mercedes Jones, and I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. B I want you as my captain, M my co-captain, and T you are apart of the top three and they would need you incase one of them got sick. I know you girls are  
just freshman but B you didn't even break a sweat and you two are close behind. All three if you are flawless, confident and talented. Keep up the awesome work ladies. You three are my favorites. T and M I take a shower, I want to talk to B in private.  
You are a mini Sue Sylvester. You are my most favorite out of everyone. You have a take no prisoners demeanor, you are very sweet and kind, and your fearless. So don't let me down. You ARE my star and prized possession. Now go take a shower Streisand.


	4. Cheerios Auditions Part 2

Authors" Note: McKinley is a high school/8th graders only. Tina, Artie, and Blaine is an 8th grader. Hey if you guys really like this story please vote on it. Try to get it to 5 votes plz?!

Rachel's P.O.V  
Glad to see you are all bright eyes and bushy tailed. Ok. So we are going to run twenty laps around the field following my go cart being lead by your freshman captain Rachel Barbara Berry. No complaining she was the best. The second ten laps you will  
run with weights. That was Rachel's idea and I love it. Then we will run twenty suicides doing the same last ten rule. Then, we will take turns on each other's backs doing 35 push-ups/35 sit-ups. Then we take a 5 minute water and Gatorade break. Then  
we will do 40 jumping jacks, burpees, pop-ups and then stretch; and that's how every practice will go before we start to practice our routine. Says it or more like yells Coach S.

TWO HOURS LATER  
WATER BREAK

All the girls are exhausted except for Rachel because this is how she tends to exercise at home for all her private lessons and performances. Are you guys really that tired? Asked Rachel. Yeah were not all like you Rae. said Lauren  
ALRIGHT LADIES LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!

ANOTHER TWO HOURS LATER  
PRACTICE OVER: SHOWERS

I know you three girls feel as if we hate you, especially you, Rachel, but... we don't we want to congratulate you three for making history, said senior Victoria Justice Vega. First, tomorrow night get dressed up. were going to breadsticks for  
dinner. Then on the first day of the second week pick some losers to slushy. Why the second week? Tina asks. Because that's when we start wearing out cheerios uniform everyday. Tori says. Ok. cool. Mercedes and I respond to the girls. NOW HIT THE  
SHOWER BITCHES! Rachel commands.

AFTER THE SHOWER  
RACHEL'S MANSION:BEDROOM

Do you guys think this is like a trick? Asks Mercedes. Ooooooooohhh like a magic trick? Asks Tina airily. No T, do you think they are lying about them not hating us. Mercy says lovingly. I just smile and shake my head. Let's just go to bed guys, we have  
a big day ahead of us tomorrow. I say.

Tori's P.O.V  
I cannot wait fur tomorrow! We all get to welcome the best ever cheerios to our little family, yay! Well time for bed; big day tomorrow.


	5. Dinner and Surprises Part 1

(Mercedes has the body of Santana)

Mercedes P.O.V  
I'm kind if really excited for tonight. Buuuttt, I'm kind of really nervous that this is a set up for us taking their places as freshman. But what's the worst that could happen. I will go All Lima Heights if they try something anyway. Anyways I am at  
Rae's house with my my BFF/ homegirl Rae and my crush Tina. We are all getting ready to go to Breadstix with the seniors. Rachel is doing my hair while T is doing my makeup. Then I put on my clothes and shoes. I put on a black dress, black tights,  
and black heels. For jewelry I am wearing a black bracelet and and some black earrings with silver diamonds surrounding it. Then I put on some perfume and I'm ready to go. So now I have to help T and Rae get ready for our dinner and surprises of the  
evening.

BREADSTIX  
When we get to the place we see all the Cheerios talking and laughing until they see us. Then they softly smile and wave for us to come over and sit with them. You guys look spectacular. Tori says in a soft but approving tone. Thanks Rachel says softy.  
I just nod and Tina bounces up and down and says, THANK YOU! Really excitedly and they all just laugh and shake their heads in a parenting way. Maybe this will turn out to be a good night after all.

A/N:Sorry it was so short


	6. Dinner and Surprises Part 2

Tina's" P.O.V  
I am so excited for the dinner tonight! I don't know why Mercy is so skeptical of it all. But if something does go wrong, she will go All Lima Heights on them. I'm getting ready at Rachie's house with my BFF Rachie and my crush Mercedes. Rach is doing  
my hair while Merce does my makeup. Then I put on a copper, brown, black, white, and grey stripped shirt with high heels to match, and a grey pencil skirt. I put on my perfume then I'm ready to go.

BREADSTIX  
We get to Breadstix and we see the cheerios having fun with each other. Then they see us and just smile and waves at us to come over to them. We go to the table and Tori compliments us. Rach says "thanks," Mercy just nods, and I bounce up and down and  
I excitedly say "THANK YOU!" I'm so excited because they are really nice and they like our... what's that word that Rachel would normally use, apparence? Yeah that. All they do is shake their heads and smile. I finally get to be the one to have  
my "I told ya so" moment.


	7. Dinner and Surprises Part 3

Rachel's P.O.V  
Me, T, and M are getting ready at my house to go to Breadstix tonight with other the cheerios. I have to say, I'm excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because those girls seem genuinely nice and nervous because it could be a trick. I did make  
a pros and cons chart. Mercedes is doing my hair while Tina does my makeup. I then put on my clothes, shoes, perfume, and I get my purse then I'm ready to go. I'm wearing a strapless white dress with a blue flower design at the top and a red flower  
design at the bottom. I am wearing fire truck red heels and silver earrings.

AT BREADSTIX  
When we arrive and walk in, we see the cheerios having a good time with each other. Then they look over and see the three of us and just smile softly and wave at us to come over. We walk over to them and Tori compliments us. I say "thanks" and smile softly,  
Mercedes just nods, and Tina jumps up and down and says "THANK YOU!" very excitedly. They all just smile and shake their heads in a parenting way. We all sit down and Tori's friend Ariana Valentine a very sweet but very smart brunette says, "so tell  
us about yourselves? Tina, you go first." "My name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I'm in the eighth grade. My birthday is April 28 and my favorite colors and hobbies are gold and silver and cheerleading, singing, and reading." Tina says. "Mercedes you can  
go next. Also you guys can call me Ari or Cat cause cats are my fav animals." "My name is Mercedes Jones, I'm a freshman and my birthday is February 15. My favorite colors and hobbies are purple and blue, and cheerleading, singing, and sewing." "Your  
turn Rachel." "My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and my birthday is August 29. My favorite colors are purple and hot pink, and my hobbies are cheerleading, singing, d- ancing, and acting." "Thanks for asking, what about you ladies?"  
Mercedes' P.O.V  
Typical Rachel. Always the Good Samaritan.  
Tina's P.O.V  
Rachel always was the sweet one. Especially with her brown eyes that reminds me of Puss and Boots.  
BACK TO Rachel's P.O.V  
I can already tell what T an Mercy are thinking. Typical and she's so sweet. But hey, common curtesy here. They tell us about themselves and wow we have so much in common! So I say... Wow! We have so much in com- mon already! Isn't that great!? All of  
us reply "yeah!" Then the football/ basketball players come in. They all introduce/ tell us about themselves and we do the same. Me and Kurt kept staring at each other all night long while T and Mercy did the same with their crushes. The older kids  
could tell too. And I could tell that advice about boys was coming our way the next day. We all just had fun all night and became a family over a very nice meal.


	8. First Day of School Rejected

Rachel's P.O.V  
Today is the first day of school and I am so excited! It's 6:00 and I wake up to "Express Yourself" and I start my morning routine. So I go and put on some short shorts and a sports bra. Then I get on the elliptical for 30 minutes. Then when my 30 minutes  
are up I then go for my 30 minute jog.

AFTER JOG 7:05  
I come back in then I take my shower. When I step out I dry off and lotion myself up then I put on my clothes. I am wearing a blue and white stripped shirt, blue skirt, and a blue cardigan, and blue and white wedges (Picture Above). I then flatiron my  
hair and put on natural makeup with pink lipgloss. I grab my phone and purse then I head downstairs. My mommy and daddy put my protein shake on the table and smile at me. My daddy says "Hey princess. You excited for your first day of school?" "Sure  
am daddy!" I reply excitedly. "That's our girl." My mom says proudly. I drink my protein shake and I tell them that I'm ready to go. They say ok and we get in the Cadillac truck and they drive me to school. It's 8:33 and school starts at 8:45. "Bye  
love you!" Love you too sweetheart. Have a good day at school!" "I will!" I then walk to the glass doors where I see Merce and T waiting for me at the double glass doors with two huge guys. "Hey." "Hey." We were about to walk in when they get a bit  
behind me and I get confused. They can tell so Mercedes says that since you are our leader we want to showcase that. "Oh." The two guys open up the doors for us and smile as we walk through. We unin-tentionally put our hands on our hips as we walk  
through the hall. People stare in awe and part ways for us as we walk to our lockers which happens to be right next to each other. We already got our schedules and everything that we need so we just prepare to go to class. Once were ready I say "See  
you guys later." "See ya." T says. "Lates."Merce says. I then look at my sched and see that my first class is AP Calculus. I walk in and I see an open seat next to Kurt who's wearing sun-glasses in the back. Eeppp! Of course he would pick the back.  
He was always the self-proclaimed "confident badass." I sit next to him and smile. "Why isn't the teacher in here yet?" I whisper ask to Kurt. "Don't know. Running late I guess." He shrugs. "So, I heard there was this freshman and he made history.  
He's the first ever freshman quarterback. Do you know where he is? I would love to congradulate him." I tell Kurt. "He's right here and I heard about this girl who also made history. She's a freshman who's captain of the best cheerleading team in  
the country. Can you tell me where she is?" "Well congrats. And she's right here." I then give him a kiss on the cheek. "Well congrats ." Kurt smiles at me. I blush then the teacher walks in. "Alright class. Sorry I'm late. I'm .  
But you guys can call me Mrs.C. Let's all go around the room and introduce ourselves. Oh and welcome to WMHS. "Mrs.C says. I cannot wait to see the results for who made the glee club. We get to see later on today before lunch.

FAST FOWARD  
BEFORE LUNCH  
Us 3 girls and Kurt and his friends all walk together to see who made the club. Me and Kurt decide to look for everyone, and what we see is disappointing. None of us made it. I was devastated. We worked so hard and we still didn't get in. Wow. I know  
I'm crying, and so is everyone else. "We can go talk to now. We have 10 minutes before lunch." Blaine suggests. "Ok. Let's go."I say.  
'S OFFICE  
" ." I say softly and knock. "Come in." He says. "What do you guys need?" "We need to know why we didn't make the team." I start off. "We were just as good or even better than everyone else! It's not fair." I pout. "The others said that they were  
going to be uncomfortable with you guys being popular and all. They thought that this might be a set up to embarrass them or some plan of Sue and Ken." said. 'But were your students too. What about us and our feelings. No one was thinking  
about what our coaches were saying. This really sucks. They are being hypocrites too. Talking about wanting to be excepted for them, but look at what they are doing to us." Artie says. "Yeah! This makes me want to cry." Tina says. OH NO! Making Tina  
cry is like kicking an injured puppy. Oh boy these glee freaks are in for it now. "Look I tried to convince them to not make this decision but all they have is glee and each other. You guys are popular and are on the best cheerleading team in the  
country and are finally restoring glory to the football team here. Sorry guys." says. That's when Mercedes loses it. "OH HELL TO THE NOO! I WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE WANNABEE SORRY ASS! YOU'LL SEE! THIS IS NOT  
OVER!" Then we walked out like we owned the place.


	9. Power Walks

Tina's P.O.V  
I'm really bummed out about yesterday. My feelings are hurt and I'm really, really sad. Well at least we get to slushy them next week. All three of us were thinking of what losers we should slushy and now we have 'em. I think we're all thinking the same  
thing because we always have this look on our faces that symbols that we're all thinking the same thing. But anyways I'm not going to think about that right now. We're about to do our "power walk." Rachel's in the front/middle with me and Merce a  
little behind her with me on her right and Merce on her left. You would think that we were pretending to like letting Rae have most of the spotlight but we aren't. Me and M came to an agreement that Rachel deserves it and since were going to be the  
top three most popular girls here, we might as well be a little cliché as Merce and Rae puts it. We are about to walk in, in ten seconds. The same two jocks from yesterday are there ready to hold the doors open for us. They are keeping count for us.  
When the time is up they open up the doors for us and we put our hands on our hips and walk to our lockers. In the words of Rachel Berry they "Part like the Red Sea for us." You can practically feel the confidence and perf- ection radiating off of  
us. We get to our lockers and Blaine, Kurt, and Artie comes up to us. "Hey" they say to us. "Hey boys" we reply. "Can we walk you lovely ladies to class?" Kurt and Blaine asks. "And carry your books for you too?" Artie asks. "Yeah sure." Mercy and  
Rae says. "Thank you." I say. "No prob." Blaine says as he takes my books. We all get to our classes and we all agree to meet for lunch after Spanish since we have all have that class together.

Finn's P.O.V  
When Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina walked down the hall I couldn't help but stare. They were so perfect and beautiful especially Rachel. I have liked her for the longest, and like has now turned to love. But I know she would never go for me though. I'm in  
the club that rejected her and her friends and hurt their feelings. I was eavsdropping when they were talking about it. Since me and Rachel are still kinda secret friends and since I still have her number, I can text her and tell her some of us actually  
wanted them to join our little family. Then what broke my heart the most, was watching Kurt take Rachel's books while holding her hand and laughing with her while she puts her head on his shoulder. I gotta get to class. I can just text Rachel now  
and tell her.  
 **Text Conversation**

 **Finn: Hey Rach**

 **Rachel: Hey Finn!**

 **Finn: So about the glee club situation. I'm sorry about that. All the boys wanted you in the club. It was the girls who said no to you joining the club. They forced us to agree in front of . I really am truly sorry.**

 **Rachel: It's ok Finny. Thanks for telling me though. Ttyl**

 **Finn: Np. Ttyl**

 **End of Text Conversation**

Rachel's P.O.V  
Me and Finn had a conversation about us not getting excepted into glee club. So the girls are the only losers that we're slushying then. I gotta tell the girls then.

Time Skip:Lunch Time  
"Hey ladies." Blaine greets us. "Hey boys." We reply while smiling. "Only the girls." I say to T and Merce. They look confused then realization comes upon their faces. But the boys still look confused. "The cheerios told us to pick some losers to slushy  
and we're slushying the glee girls. We're only slushying them because they were the only ones who didn't want us in the group. And they forced the boys to agree with them in front of ." I tell them. "Ohhh." They all say in unison. "We'll help  
you slushy them. Twice the humiliation." Kurt says. "Sweet!" Artie says. (They all are walking through the line to get their lunch and they get waved over to the popular table by Tori and Beck.) They all sit and say "Hey." "Sooo, have you guys picked  
any losers to slushy yet?" "Yep." I say. Those glee freaks. Well the girls." Mercedes says. "Oh?" "Long story." Tina says. Ah. You can tell us after you slushy them." Cat says. "Ok. That's a nice looking salad guys." Tori says. "The lunch lady knows  
our families so they fix us a special lunch. Our families also pay them extra money to do so. We can ask the lunch ladies to do the same for you all too." I say. "You would?" Beck asks us shocked. "Yeah. Why not.

Time Skip:AfterSchool  
"Bye. I'll call or text you girls later k." I tell T and Mercy. "Ok. Bye." They reply while they wave at me. I have to say, today was a good day."


	10. Would You Like To Be My Girlfriend 1

Blaine's P.O.V  
I am soo nervous right now. Kurt and I both have these super duper colossal crushes on Rachel and Tina. So we made up an awesome idea on how to ask them to be our girlfriends. We put their favorite flowers in their lockers with a note. Kurt made up the  
note and flowers part, but I made it better by saying we should use their favorite flowers. The note part is also very important too. It will lead both of them to the auditorium filled with a lot of flower petals. And if they say yes, (which I'm pretty  
sure they will), Jew-Fro is going to press a button and glitter and confetti will come down. We're going to song to them. I'm going to sing "Teenage Dream" and Kurt is singing "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." Those songs will surely knock them of their feet.  
Then were going to get on our knees and ask them to be our girlfriends.

With Tina and Rachel  
Tina's P.O.V  
Me, Mercedes, & Rachel are power walking to our lockers like usual with people staring at us while drooling. When we get to our lockers and open them Rachel's and I favorite flowers fall out of our lockers with a note. We look at each other weirdly  
and read the note. We both read it aloud at the same time. Look up. We both look up and see a heart on the ceiling. We keep looking up and following the path until it leads to the auditorium. It's with all sorts of beautiful flower petals. Then, Blaine  
appears onstage and tells me to come on the stage. I do as he says and music starts playing to Teenage Dream. He starts to sing to me and dance with me. Then after the song is over he takes my hand and leads me backstage. Then Kurt comes onstage and  
tells Rachel to come onstage with him. She does as he says and some music comes on to "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." He sits Rachel down on a stool and starts to sing to her while on one knee while holding her hand. It was really beautiful. I think I just  
started crying and so did Blaine. Then when Kurt gets finished with the song Blaine tells me to come onstage with him.

Blaine's P.O.V  
I tell Tina to come onstage with me. I get another stool and sit her on it. After I do that I get on one knee besides Kurt and we look at each other. Then we start at the same time, "I have liked you since I first saw you. You are beautiful, kind, courageous,  
smart, funny, talented, feisty, loyal, and a fighter." Then I start by myself, "I really am surprised that I got the confidence to do this. You are everything to me and I promise to stick by your side no matter what. You are one of a kind and I bet  
God can't wait to get you back as one of his angels." I say while smiling through tears. Then Kurt starts, "You are so special. Your smile lights up the world and it brings light to the darkness. My darkness. You complete me like no other. I could  
look in your eyes forever and never get bored. I'm surprised I'm even doing this right now. You are so perfect to me." Then We say together, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" (insert name here). They look at each other and say...  
TBC


	11. Would You Like To Be My Girlfriend 2

Kurt's P.O.V  
Im so nervous and so is Blaine. We are going to ask Rachel and Tina to be our girlfriends. Artie would ask Mercedes but they're both going be players at this school. Even though everyone and their unborn babies know that they have a thing for each other.  
We both put their favorite flowers in their lockers then a note will fall out. They are going to be led to the auditorium. Which is filled with flower petals.  
We only did it today because for some odd reason, classes start late today and we get out early so that gives us time to ask them to be our girlfriend. If they say yes, then Jew-Fro will press a button and confetti and glitter will come out of it. We  
are also going to sing them a song. Blaine is going to sing "Teenage Dream" and I'm going to some-thing more simple and romantic. Now all we do is wait.

Rachel's P.O.V  
We are doing our usual power walk then we stop at our lockers. When me and T open our lockers our favorite flower pe-dals fall out. The a note falls out. We look at each other weirdly and then read the note aloud at the same time. Look up. We see heart  
directions on the ceiling and we just follow the directions until we get to our destination. We finally end up at the auditorium filled with different types of beauti- ful flowers. We sit down in the seats until Blaine comes out and tells T to come  
onstage. She does as told and he starts to sing "Teenage Dream" to her while dancing with her. Then when they finish Blaine leads her backstage. Then Kurt comes out and he tells me to come onstage. I do so then he sits me on a stool and gets on one  
knee and Then when Kurt gets finished with the song Tina and Blaine come onstage with us.

Kurt's P.O.V  
Blaine gets another stool and sits Tina on it. After he does that he gets on one knee besides me and we look at each other. Then we start at the same time, "I have liked you since I first saw you. You are beautiful, kind, courageous, smart, funny, talented,  
feisty, loyal, and a fighter." Then Blaine starts by himself, "I really am surprised that I got the confidence to do this. You are everything to me and I promise to stick by your side matter what. You are one of a kind and I bet God can't wait to  
get you back as one of his angels." Blaine says while smiling through tears. Then I start, "You are so special. Your smile lights up the world and it brings light to the dark-ness. My darkness. You complete me like no other. I could look in your eyes  
forever and never get bored. I'm surprised I'm even doing this right now. You are so perfect to me." Then we say together, "Would you like be my girlfriend?" (insert name here). They look at each other and say...  
TBC


	12. Would You Like To Be My Girlfriend 3

Last" Time  
The boys sing "Teenage Dream" and "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." "Would You Like To Be My Girlfriend?" (Insert name here).

Present Time  
Kurt's P.O.V  
Me and Blaine look at each other nervously. What are they thinking!? What is their answer going to be!? Girls man.

Rachel's P.O.V  
Me and T give each other our special look that shows that we are on the same page and we say... "No...We would LOVE to be your girlfriend!" We say while laughing. Then confetti and glitter start to rain down. Blaine and Kurt does a sigh  
of release. Them Blaine gets up and twirls Tina around while Kurt picks me up and spins me around. This os so incredible. They sure do know how to treat a girl. I'm so lucky. I can't wait to tell my parents and show him off to every-one.

Blaine's P.O.V  
I was so scared! This is one of the most happiest days of my life. This so awesome. Wooooo! So now everyone knows this beautiful girl that I am twirling and and laughing with is taken.

Tina's P.O.V  
I feel so special. I am so happy! It's so beautiful in here. Wow. I cannot wait to tell my parents about this. They love Blaine and his family so that's a plus. He is so sweet I can't wait to show him off. "We should text M and Artie to come meet us here."  
Blaine suggests. "Already on it Blaine." Rachel says. Always thinking ahead right, Rach?" I ask while laughing. "Oh hush up." she replies. "Is their any-thing you can't do?" Kurt asks lovingly. She smiles at him we are so cute. Then we walk out the  
auditorium and meet with Artie and Mercedes.

Mercedes' P.O.V  
Aww! They are so cute we then walk to our lockers laughing and talking. I look over and see Finn looking at us sadly. Poor guy. Then I look over again and see Quinn. Ew! I give her a sinister smirk and she looks away very scared. Serves her right. White  
girl and her friends better watch their backs. I really do like Artie but I'm not ready to date. I'm ready to mingle and stare at Tina all day. I wanna marry her. One day we will be together, but right now, her and her new bf look to  
does Rae and Kurt. Now on to stupid school.


	13. Dates Make Everything Official

Mercedes's P.O.V  
"This is fabulous guys!" "What?" Ask Rachel. "You guys dating Blaine and Kurt." "Especially you and Kurt." She looks confused so I continue, "For a straight A student you sure act dumb. You guys made captain of the best cheerleading team in the country  
and are finally restoring glory to the football team as a quarterback as freshmen." She's right Rae." Tina agrees. "Thank you T. See someone gets me." "You guys do have the potential to become the school's power couple." Tina says. "Alright. Alright.  
I get it. But that would be awesome wouldn't it?" Me and Tina say "mhmmm" and shake our heads in agreement. I do wanna win home-coming prince and princess and prom king and queen really bad though." Rach says dreamily. "Seeee. Use this to your advantage."  
I tell her. "You too Tina." i say to her. "What about you and Artie? Rachel asks in playful and flirty tone. "We said we were going to be the badass players of the school." "Righhhttt." Rae says. "Anyways...,on Friday, shopping spree anyone!?" "Meee!"  
"We are so going to make the guys carry our bags." Rachel says. "Totally." Tina agrees. "Of course." I smirk. "Anyways enough about boys." I say. What do you think is going to happen when we finally start wearing our cheer uniforms on Monday?" "I  
don't even know. But I have a feeling there's going to be chaos though." Rachel says. "True that. True that." I respond. "This is so exciting!" T says. "I know T. I know." I say lovingly. "Now let's watch some movies before me and T have to leave  
before dinner." I say. Then at the same time..., "BRATZ‼️"


	14. Mondays Man Slushy Time

Mercedes' P.O.V  
Today is the day all the cheerios wear their uni- forms and the day we slushie Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. I'm kinda nervous but at the same time excited. They made Tina cry. And NO ONE makes MY Tina cry. That's like an unwritten rule of life. Okay  
maybe not of life but of school and social life. But it's not only about Tina though. It's about all of us. We worked our butts of to make our auditions perfect. Not to mention Rachel is a perfectionist. Like literally. By the time we figured out  
our song and dance moves and did the moves our whole life over, and did it perfectly, we were sweating and out of breath. We almost passed out from over working. It's so frustrating to even think about. Not to many people wanted to join that freakshow  
anyways. They were lucky we even auditioned. But I can't worry about them right now. I have to be on top of my game for the cheerios.

Artie's P.O.V  
So today is the day that I really get to show off my badassness. I only say that because today is the day that the cheerios wear their uniforms for the rest of the year. I finally get to slushie those glee freaks for everything and show them whose boss  
around here. Looks like there going to be tasting what the bottom of the social pyramid tastes like. This is going to be so much fun. Get ready.

Blaine's P.O.V  
This is going to be one crazy day. The embarrasment is going to be funny. This is what they get. "Karma is a Bitch." I'm also kind of nervous too. But hey, whatever happens, happens. I can't believe this is happening. I wonder how everything is going  
to go down.

Tina's P.O.V  
These jerks are going to get what they deserve. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. This is going to be priceless. They're going to regret ever rejecting us and doing us so dirty. I call slushying the giraffe.

Kurt's P.O.V  
This is going to be so very fantastic! I can't wait to humiliate those glee freaks. I wish we could slushie all of them though. But I do NOT want an angry girlfriend on my back for this. I do know that later on in the year I could just slushie them just  
cause. I'm going to slushie the same person my girlfriend is. I can't wait. Watch out glee freaks. Cause here we come.

Rachel's P.O.V  
I hate the idea of "slushying" people. It sounds unjust, cruel, and just plain mean. But they are going to get what they deserve. They had no right to do what they did. NO ONE WANTED TO JOIN THAT LAND OF MISFITS ANYWAY! They are lucky we even thought  
of the word glee. I don't know who they thought they were, but at this school, they're no one. A nobody.

Time Skip  
Santana's P.O.V  
I'm kinda nervous. I can feel something fishy going on between "The Perfect 6." That's what everyone is calling them since they got the the highest positions on the cheerleading and football teams as freshman. They also have perfect bodies and no acne  
with the whitest teeth ever. I just hope we don't get slushied today. Or any day.

Brittany's P.O.V  
I can feel something that's not right going on. I keep pulling the ends of my hair, biting my nails, and bouncing my leg cause I'm so nervous. I'm a really smart and clever person. My teachers, parents, and grades say so. I am also good at telling people's  
emotions and when something is going to happen. I just hope we don't get slushied.

Quinn's P.O.V  
I'm nervous just like my friends but happy. I feel accomplished. Those 6 got knocked down a peg finally. It's about time. Ever since 5th grade they've been popular and got what they wanted. Always. And I just love singing to death. So when I heard and  
saw them audition I was not about to compete with them and have them ruin my safe haven. I'm a loser as it is already. I do not need to be reminded of it every time I see them.

Kurt's P.O.V  
We are as the girls call it power walking to the drama queens. Me and Rachel are in the front leading them and we look badass. I can see why the girls do this now. This gives you a sense of power and confidence. Not to mention the stares of amazement  
and how people part for you. It feels like a movie. But not adoration today. Fear. People were flinching and hurrying out of the way because of the slushies in our hand. We all got different colors to make it colorful and hard to get out of their  
clothes. This is going to be so fun.

Rachel's P.O.V  
We power walk to them while people move out of our way in fear. We get to them and we hide our hands behind our backs while smiling innocently. Then I tap Quinn's shoulder so she and her other friends turn and once they see us smiling they smile too.  
So I say, "Even though we weren't excepted into glee club, no hard feelings right?" I ask them innocently. "No of course not." Says Quinn. "Actually.." Tina says. "There is." Mercedes says. "Freaks!" Kurt/Artie says. Then we throw our slushies at  
them. Then everybody including us start to laugh. I feel bad but I can't lie. That was funny. Then we walk away while Mercedes says "That'll teach you not to mess with us." "Glee freaks!" Blaine yells/laughs while Artie and Blaine high five.

Quinn's P.O.V  
UGGGHHH! My eyes burn so bad. I'm so humiliated. My clothes are ruined now. The three of us go to the bathroom to clean up while everyone is pointing and laughing at us. Mondays man.

Santana's P.O.V  
THOSE BITCHES! My eyes burn like hell. I'm so embarrassed. Do they know how much this rare superman shirt cost. A lot thats what. Mondays man.

Brittany's P.O.V  
I knew it! My pretty Lord Tubbington shirt is ruined now. My hair is all sticky, my eyes burn, and I'm just highly upset and embarrassed. High school sucks already. Mondays man...they SUCK!


	15. Cheerios Practice Congrats

Sue's P.O.V  
My girls did good. I'm proud of them. Now I have to congratulate them at practice. That'll teach wannabe Justin Timberlake not to mess with my girls again. They are fighters, just like me. They enter and I tell them to sit on the bleachers. They sit and  
I start to speak. "Rae, Merce, and T, get up here. All three of them walk up with Rae leading them up here. I knew it! My instincts were right. I knew Rae was a natural- born leader. "Give these girls around of applause for showing Schuester and his  
"scab-eating-mouth breathers whose boss." We all clap and congratulate them while they blush and smile shyly. "ALRIGHT GET IN FORMATION SO YOU CAN PRACTICE THIS NEW DANCE AND SO I CAN SEE YOU ALL FAIL MISERABLY!" I yell into my bullhorn to get them  
motivated to prove me wrong and do better than the times before. They do the routine and even though they proved why they are the best cheerleading team in the country I wanna show them a little bit of what life is like. So I say, "SLOPPY FREAK SHOW  
BABIES! AGAIN!"

AfterPractice:Showers  
Tori's P.O.V  
Some of the senior cheerios and I walk up to the girls smirking. Good job out there. With the routine and with the slushying. And the boys doing it too...wow! You already got them and this school whipped and wrapped around your cute little manicured  
fingers. But that was a perfect touch though. I wish we would of thought of that instead of them just handing it to us. But keep up the good work. You'll go out like legends. I wink at them then we walk away.

Rachel's P.O.V  
Even though I feel extremely guilty I'm so shocked that everyone is so proud of us. I'm happy that I could make them so proud and that I accomplished so much in one day. Wow.

A/N: Sorry it was so short.


	16. Gleeks Life

Quinn's P.O.V  
It's only my freshman year and it's already hell. I mean seriously though, my high school career is going downhill so quick. I am now scared of high school. I don't think anyone knows the struggle I face with trying to fit in. But that's another story  
for another day. I wouldn't really care so much if it weren't for my parents. I mean don't get me wrong I wanna fit in just like the next person, but, not as much as my parents. They want me to be so perfect but I can't. My mom was co-captain of the  
cheerios. Rachel's mom was captain at the time, and they were best friends. Still are now. My mom knew I wasn't going to turn out like her. She knew I was going to get slushied. She made a comment that makes me sure of it. "If something happens to  
you at school then you'll have to bring an extra pair of clothing to school." Then she proceeded to cry, hug me, and say it was going to be ok. I really don't want to tell her it was Rachel who did it. Cause believe it or not, when we were younger  
we were really close like sisters. But that was until 5th grade when I called her a stuck up and stupid little girl for joining the cheerios. I also said that since she wants to join the "witchy squad" she's going to turn out like them and wash my  
car someday. So she yelled at me, causing a scene, and said we were no longer best friends. And that Tina and Mercedes were better friends than I was. That's when they formed "The Unholy Trinity" and became super duper popular and my life went downhill.

Santana's P.O.V  
My high school life sucks balls. I hate this hell hole already. It's not fair how those bitches can just ruin everyones lives because they think that they are better than everyone else. But I guess we had this mess coming when we rejected "The Bitchy  
Trinity" and their dumb boyfriends. I really wish I could give them at least just a little piece them of my mind. But with on their side, it's just no way I'm putting myself through that hell. No gracias. If they took a day in our shoes  
they would not like it...,at all.

Brittany's P.O.V  
So this is what it feels like to be at the bottom. It sucks. Hard. I guess some people from my middle school were right when they said high school is going to be the same but just bigger stakes. They found this out from they older siblings. Apparently,  
you can either change your status or stay your same status. Slushies hurt...and burn...and hard to get out of your clothing and hair. It's also cold, sticky, wet, and just uncomfortable. If this is what the next 4 years of my is going to be like,  
I want no part of it. I'll be homeschooled if that's the case. Pray for me.


	17. Gleeks Life Pt 3

Finn's P.O.V  
My mon told me that these 4 years of high school are going to be the best years of my life. What a lie that was. My high school life so far is terrible. The girl of my dreams is with the quarterback and best dressed guy at school. I have no chance now.  
But who would want a giant loser (literally) as their boyfriend. No one, that's who. Especially not the head cheerio and most prettiest girl in school. I'm still on the lookout for slushies though. If they don't catch me this year, there are another  
3 more years to go. Glee is definitely not helping me with my social status either. But I love singing and playing the drums. So I really don't care. But I wish I could just turn back the hands of time and do something differently.

Puck's P.O.V  
Fuck high school. High school can suck it. Just cause I'm not wearing a cheerios uniform or a letterman's jacket it doesn't make me any different from the rest. Just cause I like to sing, play the guitar, and be a gentleman...that shouldn't mean anything.  
I'm going to continue being myself even if embarrassing things happen to me or not.

Mike's P.O.V  
I was always a confident kid who was quiet and shy at times. I thought I could just fly under the radar without being noticed. But nooooo! I just had to get targeted as a "loser or glee freak." It sucks. I'm not sure whether I'm gay or bi but how can  
I come out as either or if I'm already a freak for just loving to sing and dance. My parents don't even know yet. What should it matter anyways. But how can I express my love for my best friend Matt (who doesn't even know I love him) without all these  
homophobic jerks on my back. High school aka hell hole SUCKS!

Matt's P.O.V  
I would like to think that I give great advice to people. For anything. Whether it be homework or sexuality. But I'm saying all this to say I'm bi and can't even take my own advice. I'm to scared to come out because of some jerks who are most likely homophobic  
and definitely judgmental people. My parents know and their cool with it. They love me and support me for who I am. So what's it going to be like outside of those safe, loving, and caring walls? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	18. Finally Date Night

Blaine's P.O.V  
So apparently Mercedes thinks that we should go on a date. And by we I mean T and I. And Rach and Kurt. She's says it's makes us "official." When us guys talked about it, Artie agreed. But when Kurt and I asked what about him and Mercedes, he just shrugged  
it off and said they were going to be the "badass players of the school." We left it alone after that. So tonight is finally date night. The guys are helping me get ready for our date. I'm taking her to the fair. I'm going to win het a prize, eat  
some good food, and then to top it all off, I'm going to take her on the ferris wheel and kiss her once we get to the top. Luckily it's dark out. The lights on the ferris wheel will make it more romantic.

Time Skip: The Fair  
Tina's P.O.V  
It's finally date night! I'm so excited. Blaine is taking me to the fair. I love the fair! I meet Blaine at the entrance and see that he already paid for my ticket. Aw! He's so sweet. He takes my hand and pecks me on the cheek. "Hey. You look amazing."  
He says. I blush and say "You don't look to bad yourself." Then I peck his cheek and he practically drags me to the funnel cake stand while I giggle like crazy. "Blaine slow down." I laugh. He laughs too and comes to a stop. He orders both of  
our funnel cakes and pays for it. I offered and put up a fight to pay. But I just couldn't resist his cute puppy dog eyes. Just like Rachel. Ugggggh!

Mini Time Skip  
We are at the ring toss booth and Blaine asks me to hold his pepperoni pretzel. He throws the rings and he gets it. He asks me to chose a prize and I chose the gigantic puppy. It was a metaphor for his eyes and how adorable he is. I jump up and hug him  
while he spins me around. And I just giggle like a person gone mad. Then we finish our pretzels and he leads me to the ferris wheel. We get on and hold my puppy close. Then we just start having a conversation about us and little nothings. Then we  
reach the top and stare into each others eyes. Blaine leans in and so do I. We finally reach the top and kiss. It was like a spark then fireworks went off in my head. It was magical.

Mini Time Skip  
The date is over and we hug goodbye. "I had an amazing time with you." I say "Same here. Hey T?" "Yeah?" "Do you maybe wanna do this again sometime?" Blaine asks nervously. "Of course!" I say very excitedly. Then I peck his cheek and we part ways to go  
to our parents car to go home. Yep. Today was magical.

Blaine's P.O.V  
Yep. Today was epic.


	19. Finally Date Night Pt 2

Kurt's P.O.V  
So apparently, Mercedes thinks that going on a date with Rachel will make our relationship official. And blah, blah, blah. I guess I agree. I mean part of me is saying... FINALLY DATE NIGHT BITCHES‼️‼️‼️ But I'm going to take her on a medium sized boat  
with ferry lights decorating it for dinner. I'm going to take her on the boat right before the sunset. I'm doing this so we can watch the sunset together and stay out till the stars come out. I'm going to kiss her under the stars. Then afterwards  
just walk along the shoreline or play around on the beach. I'm about to pick up my Rachie Bear right now.

Rachel's P.O.V  
Finally, date night! Kurt said our location was a surprise but to dress kind of fancy. Like fancy casual. I'm so excited. I really like Kurt. I feel fireworks from just his stare alone. It's 5:38 and I hear the doorbell. My mom and dad get the door  
and say I'll be right down. They yell my name and I descend down the stairs. I get to the bottom step and Kurt kisses my hand. "You look beautiful." Kurt says. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I giggle. "Pictures!" Our parents yell. "Ugggggh!"  
Kurt and I groan. We take the pictures while our parents complement us. "Lets get this show on the road." Burt says. "Have fun!" My mom says excitedly. "But not to much fun!" My dad yells. "DADDY!" He just shrugs.

Time Skip: The Boat  
Kurt's P.O.V  
I cover her eyes and lead her to the boat. She giggles while trying to get hints as to where we are. "A little hint?" "No can do baby girl. Sorry." "No fair." She laugh pouts. "You'll be fine." I chuckle. Once we get on the boat I take my hands from her  
eyes. "What do you think." She looks around then turns to me and says... "What I think?" I nod nervously. "I think that this is incredibly beautiful!" She says excitedly then jumps in my arms while I spin her around. "I'm glad you like it." I say  
relieved and happy. "Like it? I LOVE it‼️" "That's even better then." I say shocked but happy. "Come on lets sit." I say and lead her to the chairs. We sit and cuddle together to watch the sunset. "This is so beautiful Kurt." "Just like you." "Oh  
stop." She says and blushes. She then snuggles closer into me.

Mini Time Skip:  
After the Sunset  
Rachel's P.O.V  
"OH MY GOD KURT! This is delicious! Who taught you how to cook so good? This is even better than the professional people that make vegan food." I say to Kurt impressed. "My mom taught me how to cook." He replies. "So you like?" He asks. "I love! I am  
going to marry this food." I say playfully. "Uh no you're not. I am certainly NOT going to let food steal my girl." He says jokingly. We just joke around and talk about ourselves till the stars come out. "Come sit with me so we can the stars together."  
Kurt says. "Ok." We sit and look at the stars while cuddling. Then Kurt puts something around my neck. It's a necklace that says Kurt. "Soo, what do you think?" Kurt asks nervously. "I love it Kurt. Thank you." Then Kurt takes my chin, looks me in  
the eyes and kisses me. I put my arms around his neck and kiss back.

Mini Time Skip:  
Off the Boat  
Rachel's P.O.V  
Kurt and I are walking along the shoreline talking and playing till it's time to go. Yep. Today was amazing.

Kurt's P.O.V  
Yep. Today was spectacular.


	20. Jealous

Quinn's P.O.V  
As "The Unholy Trinity" walks down the hall, I can't help but feel jealous. My ex-bff is having the time of her life without me. She also has everything that I want. Popularity, perfection, a boyfriend, etc. As they walk down the hall people keep talking  
about the dates between Kurt and Rachel and Tina and Blaine. I'm so tired of hearing those names I don't know what to do.

Finn's P.O.V  
Yep. My dreams are officially crushed. I keep hearing about the love of my life on her perfect first date. That should be me not Kurt. That dudes a jerk. How can she deal with a person like him. She's so sweet and gentle and he's so mean and douchey.  
And I'm jealous. Great... It's hard not to be. She's just so beautiful. The way her eyes light up when she smiles, the way her ponytail sways side to side when she walks, and so much more. I could've had her. But now the most popular and best dressed  
guy in the school has her. How can I compete with that. I can't that's how. I'll just stay friends with her for now. Since we're still friends, I can ask her to hang out with me this weekend like we used to do. That's If Kurt doesn't already have  
plans with her.

Santana's P.O.V  
Head cheerio Rachel Berry always gets everything she wants. Captain of the cheerios as a freshman, perfect boyfriend(my crush), "The Golden Girl of WMHS" Title, the most beautiful girl in school and I'm pretty sure much more. Ughh! STUPID SOCIAL HIERARCHY!  
I could be with the cuteness of Kurt right now. But noooo, " " had to snatch him. I guess you could say I am jealous. So what. I hate high school! One day... I will get him...one day. I can feel it, Kurt and I are endgame.


	21. Get The Memo

Coach Sue's P.O.V  
I know a way to really get back at those "scab- eating-mouth-breathers." Get my girls to scoop around the glee club and see if they can find a way to disband that club. So I call my top three girls in here. "GIRLS, GET IN HERE!" I shout to my three stars  
after cheerios practice. "Yes coach?" They all say in unison. "Take a seat ladies." "What do you need coach?" B asks me. "Glad you asked B." I say while smirking. "I want you three to scoop around the choir room and destroy the GLEE CLUB!" I say with  
disgust and determination. They all look at each other and smirk. "Sure thing coach." B says. "Of course. We'll get right on it." M says. "Sure. But choir room? I thought it was glee club not choir? Now I'm just confused." T says overly and genuinely  
confused. We all just look at her. Poor girl.

Mercedes P.O.V  
Since the club of loserdom has rehearsals today, we're about to spy on them right now. We arrive at the door and spy on them. They are all playing around and only have 7 members. I wonder where they're going to get the other 5 from. I don't even think  
the AV Club would join them. Which is pretty sad. We gather all the info we need and report back to Coach Sue.

In Coach Sue's Office  
Rachel's P.O.V  
We walk back to Coach S' office and tell her all the info we gathered. "We found out they only have 7 members and all they do is play around." I say. "And some of them can't even stand on there own two feet properly. And by them I mean Frankenteen." Mercy  
says "We also found out that they sometimes don't respect each other." T says. "Fantastic." Coach says. We'll report this to Figgins tomorrow. Good job ladies. Now go home." Coach continues. YAAAAYYY! More revenge. My year just keeps getting better  
and better. Get ready Show Tunes and the 7 Dooms.

NEXT DAY: FIGGINS OFFICE  
Coach Sue's P.O.V  
This is why you should destroy the GLEE CLUB! I say with disgust. "She's telling the truth. They even banned us from joining. It was so wrong." Rae fake cries. That's my girl. This is why she's a "Mini Sue Sylvester." "They even made me cry." Tina adds.  
" couldn't even change their opinion. Do you really want someone taking money from you when they can't even control high school kids." Mercedes asks/demands. "Yeah. But Coach Sue can do that and so much more. She's a natural-born leader and  
champion. So are we. So it's kind of offensive to give some of the cheerios budget or any budget at that matter to them to keep them running." Rae says. My girls are clever, smart, pretty, and talented. Hard to find that these days. And from freshmans.  
Impressive. "Alright, alright. I see your point. I will let them know immediately." Figgins says. "Good. Let's go girls." Then I walk with them following me.

Will's P.O.V  
Principal Figgins called me into his office so here I am sitting in front of him. "You wanted to see me?" I ask nervously. "Yes. I have bad news." He replies. That's what I was afraid of. "The glee club is now disbanded. Sorry William." He says apologetically.  
"Sue's behind this, isn't she?" I say irritated and knowingly. "Sorry. She had some good points." He replies apologetically. Great. Now I have to break the news to the kids. They are going to be so devastated.

Later On: Glee  
Quinn's P.O.V  
comes a bit nervous and sad. Oh no. "Guys I have some bad news. So I'm just going to come out and say it. Glee has been disbanded. I am so sorry guys." He says upset and disappointed. "WHAT GLEE CAN'T BE OVER! IT'S THE ONLY PLACE WE CAN EXPRESS  
OURSELVES! " I yell furiously. "NO ME GUSTA! THIS WILL NOT STAND! I'M GOING TO GO GIVE THOSE CHEERIOS A PIECE OF MY MIND! I KNOW THEY WERE BEHIND THIS!" Santana says.  
What are we going to do "Mr.S?" Finn asks devastated

Santana's P.O.V  
I'm going to give those stuck up bitches a piece of my mind. "HEY!" I yell at the cheerios. Specifically 3 of them. They then look over to me. "YEAH YOU!" I say heated. "Is there anything we can help you with Santana?" Rachel asks in mock niceness and  
concern. "You and your minions (they gasp) yeah minions, made Figgins disband the glee club!" I say frustrated but not as loud because I'm standing right in front of them. "Damn straight we did." Mercedes said. "What gave you the right to do that  
huh!?" I ask frustrated. "What gave you the right to not except us because of your own selfish wants " Rachel says in the same tone I did. "Let's face it. Glee Club is the epitome of loserdom. It's not our fault Figgins realized that and decided to  
cut the club of loserdom." Mercedes says with sass. "Now get out of our way forz Iz endz you." She continues. "Just because you're all a bunch of stuck up witches who thinks that they are better than everyone doesn't really make you better than anyone."  
I say tired of all this mess. "Ok listen up here man chest. Karma got you good. So what. Get over it already. Cause we did. And you and all of your friends ate such hypocrites. Talking about wanting to be excepted for who you are, but look what you  
did to us. What goes around comes back around." Rachel says really hurt and irritated. "You guys are losers, nobodies get the memo?" Mercedes asks with sass and a smirk. "We're done here." Rachel says. "We'll catch up. Go on Rach." Mercedes says.  
"Rae doesn't like slushying people. But she isn't here is she? Tina asks cruelly. So they all take their slushies and throw them at me. All different colors too. "Get the memo now?" Mercedes asks while walking away and laughing with the other cheerios.  
Today was horrible. Luckily It's the end of the day. Only two more days of this school year. Two more days.


	22. So This Is What HS Is Going To Be Like

Mike's I P.O.V  
My mom always told me, go to school for your enrichment. Stay out of people's business unless needed and focus on your school work. You can have s social life, but that is not your main priority. My dad was harder on me though. No dancing, no friends,  
no extracurricular activities, blah, blah, blah. Look how that turned out to be mom and dad. As Matt and I are laughing and talking to class... BAM!  
A slushy to the face. My eyes burn like HELL! I look over to see Matt got one too. Karofsky and Azimio walk away laughing and high fiving each other. "Dude, does your eyes burn like the depths of hell?" Matt asks. Awe he is so cute and funny. "Yeah.  
Let's go clean up." We go the bathroom and help each other clean up. "I bought extra clothes. Did you?" I ask Matt. "Yeah." "Ok. I'll go get them." "Cool thanks." "Welcome." I reply and go to our lockers to get our clothes. But on the way out I get  
slammed into the lockers. "Neanderthals." I mutter. "What was that lady lips." Karofsky says angry. "Nothing." I breathe out. So this is what high school is going to be like? I don't like it. It sucks.

Matt's P.O.V  
Mike is so cute. We are walking to class while talking and laughing. Then all of a sudden we both get slushies to the face. It burns like I don't know what. I see Mike look over to me while Karofsky and Azimio laugh and high five each other. I wonder  
if Mike is feeling the same way I am so I ask, "Dude, does your eyes burn like the depths of hell?" "Yeah. Let's go clean up." He replies. We go the bathroom and help each other clean up. "I bought extra clothes. Did you?" Mike asks. "Yeah." "Ok.  
I'll go get them." "Cool thanks." "Welcome." He replies and then he goes to get our clothes. So this is what high school is going to be like? Cruel and jacked up. Wow. Only one more day, then summer break. Only one more day.


	23. End Of The Year Finally

Matt's P.O.V  
It's the end of the year. Finally! No more slushies or judgmental popular kids. Just your family, best guy friend (my crush), the beach, and video games. I am in AP maths with Mike laughing and joking around with each other. The teacher is less strict  
because it's the last day of school. I don't mind. Talking with Mike is awesome.

Kurt's P.O.V  
It's the end of the year.. finally. Cause the whiff of loser was starting to make me barf. Football was awesome this year. We only lost one game. I can't wait till next year. But right now, summer time. Working out, the beach, girlfriend, and more girlfriend.  
Yep. Can't forget about the guys though.

Rachel's P.O.V  
END OF THE YEAR! FINALLY! I'm so excited. New York, besties, boyfriend, beach, cheer movies, and more boyfriend. I can finally get away from the drama. And my beloved cheerios uniform for a bit. This summer is going to be awesome. After the bell goes  
I wave my pom poms in the air and then jump into Kurt's arms and kiss him out of excitement. All the cheerios and jocks laugh while I blush sheepishly. Kurt just smiles and kisses me on my forehead. I hug all the popular seniors and promise to keep  
their legacy going. No matter what. It was kind of tearful but joyful.

Finn's P.O.V  
End of the year..finally. I avoided a slushy this year, but what about next year. I can't think of that right now. It's freaking summer break. I can get away from douche bag jocks and stuck up cheerios. I can stay up as late as I want and play video games  
with Puck, Mike, and Matt till I get bored or tired w/o my mom yelling at me about it. Also the beach with my bros and just being free. After the bell I can't help but look over at Rachel and Kurt. Then I immediately look away. That should be me not  
Kurt. I can also get away from them. The school's "it couple." Ew. Until next year... Until next year.

\- Sequel Coming Soon  
Sophomore Year


End file.
